1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a pipe hanger for suspending pipes from a support structure. More particularly, this patent relates to a pipe hanger that can be adjusted to accommodate pipes suspended at varying angles with respect to a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pipe hangers are used to hang pipes from support structures such as joists or rafters. Typically, a plurality of pipe hangers are used in parallel to suspend a pipe. The pipe hangers are first secured to the joists by nails or other means and the pipe is then snapped into the hook portion of the pipe hangers.
Conventional pipe hangers, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,478, comprise a stem and a hook or clamp portion attached in fixed relationship to the stem for accommodating the pipe. The stem has a prismatic, though typically square, cross section. Holes in the stem accommodate nails or other means of attachment. Where the cross section of the stem is a square, two sets of holes may extend through the stem in mutually perpendicular relationship to allow the hanger to be mounted on its front, rear, or lateral sides, thereby providing a limited amount of mounting flexibility. For example, pipe hangers constructed in this way can be used to hang pipes either parallel or perpendicular to the joists from which they are suspended.
However, such pipe hangers are still limited in the amount of mounting flexibility they provide. For example, the pipe hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,478 provides only three mounting orientations: front, rear, and lateral. Such pipe hangers cannot be used where, for example, pipe is to be hung at an angle of 45 degrees with respect to the joist. Thus, there remains a need for a pipe hanger that can provide more mounting flexibility.
In addition, conventional pipe hangers such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,478 cannot be easily used where the pipe is to be hung close to a ceiling, subflooring or other obstruction. The stems of conventional pipe hangers extend upward from the hook or clamp, preventing the hook or clamp from being placed close to the ceiling, subflooring or obstruction. Cutting the stem and making it shorter is awkward and time consuming. Thus, there exists a need for a single pipe hanger that can be used to hang pipe both away from and close to a ceiling, subflooring or obstruction.